Terra Radical Elite Sword of Nataku
by Scythe2
Summary: (OS/X-over) One of Duo's new discoveries ends up sending the Pilots off to a new dimension, and the current inhabitants will have to figure out what to do with them. AU. R&R.


Terra Radical Elite

Sword of Nataku

By Scythe and SilverFate2002

Disclamer: I, Scythe, do not own Gundam Wing or any other Anime mentioned or, in the future, used. And my partner in crime, SilverFate, doesn't either. I'd also like to say that if you try to sue us, you will be dissapointed at the pickings. Sorry, we're broke! 8^D

There is suggested 1/2-2/1 pairings, but it's weak and there because my partner Silver"Ghost" insisted on it being there. I personally don't care either way about the pairing.

Oh, by the by, I (Still Scythe, here) own the Terra Radical Elite characters. The fact that Alex looks like Duo's lost twin is compleatly accidental -- I made the TRE long before I heard of Gundam. And if you flame me, be prepared to have it posted at the end of the story, poked fun at by me, SilverFate, random Anime characters, and possibly other writers! I personally won't be offended and find somewhat useful for roasting marshmellows and bullies... Gomen for wasting your time and for making it a OC/Gundam x-over! I'm sure it's over killed, but it's fun to work on. Review so I know wheither to keep working on part two.

-------------------------

Part one

-Terra Radical Elite HQ, the moon, 5947-

A lone soldier stands on the brink of a rocky crater in the middle of a desert, her long black hair and skirt rippling in the stifling wind, as if waiting for something. The silver dragon wrapped around her right arm melts and reforms in her hand, becoming a long, deadly blade glinting in the light. She looks up at the sun, which is half way settled behind the large blue planet most people call home, as she kneels down, sword point in the ground.

Earth, it's many sprawling cities of rouges and gangs, people killing each other over little, meaningless things, unaware of the danger in the skies and possibly in their homes. Endless cities that she before believed never could be created by anything but the Gods. But that was long ago, back when honor and justice meant something, back when she wasn't a clone but a true warrior...

A perky acting figure in black with a four and a half foot long golden brown braid bouncing behind her jogs up to the young woman, her eyes only outlines in the dark sunglasses. "Ohayo Nata-Chan! Brent's looking for ya!"

The warrior turns her head toward the dark figure, her brown, almond shaped eyes glinting with a slight annoyance. She responds in a soft yet commanding voice, "I told you not to call me that, Alex." 

Alex laughs in her somewhat dark and sweet voice, "Right, Flare.. But that's never stopped me before!" She dodges Flare's wild grab and runs toward a greener patch of land, the Chinese warrior following stealthily behind her, who stops for a moment to look at the earth, where China was spinning into view..

Flare smiles slightly and whispers something before continuing after the other girl, the sword once more becoming a dragon arm band. 

---------------------------------

"Oi! Wu-chan!"

The Chinese pilot glances up at Maxwell from his scroll, then looks back down, ignoring him almost completely.

"Go away..."

"But I have something to show you!" Duo protested, sticking a small metal box with strange markings under Wufei's nose.

"What is it?"

Duo smiles slightly, "No clue... I was hoping you and the others could help me figure it out. But, if you want to know what I think it is," The braided fifteen year old added, his dark eyes sparkling slightly, "I think it's a communicator."

Wufei snorts in disbelief as he stands up to walk away, "Show it to Heero.. He's better with technology then me..."

The unrelentless and persistent Duo follows, talking.

"The reason I wanted to show you first is because of a symbol on the bottom of it.."

Wufei stops and turns around on his heel. "I guess I'll listen to what you have to say, if, afterwards, you'd stop acting like that onna Releana..."

Duo frowns then flips the box over and hands it to Wufei. A picture of a Chinese dragon and a tiger circling a firecracker was carved into the otherwise smooth, cool metal. The Chinese symbol of 'Chi' was placed under the circle.

"Interesting..."

The braided one grins slightly "Well? What do you think.. Other then it being interesting, that is."

"I think your wasting my time. Good bye.." The Chinese pilot starts to walk away, but Duo grabs his shoulder, "Itai! What do you want now?!?!"

The braided baka holds his hand out, " The communicator..."

Wufei hands him the box reluctantly, and the other boy starts to walk away, only to turn around and screech his name, barely able to hold back a laugh.

"Wwwwuuuu Fffffeeeeiii!!"

---------------------------------

"Maybe it's a Chinese snuff box..."

'No, blondy brains, it's a communicator! What kind of snuff box has no place to put the snuff?!' said a distraught Duo Maxwell to entranced Quatre as he taps the metal cube's smooth surface urgently. The argument had been going on for hours. Trowa was indifferent and Heero actually had no idea what it was, so the job of figuring it out was left to Sandrock Pilot and himself.

"Then it could be a puzzle box!"

Duo slaps his forehead and moans, "What IS IT with you and boxes?!"

The blue eyed blond only smiles slightly, shrugs, and laughs nervously.

"Ugh.. I'm going to my quarters to figure this out myself!" the Deathscythe pilot yells, violently waving the strange metal 'thing' in his hand. Something clicks and hums, causing all five boys to stare blankly at it. A blinding white light bathes the room, and when it clears, all of the Gundam pilots and a few objects they were near are gone.

The device hovers in mid-air for a second, before falling to the ground with the light clink of steel hitting stone. The hum dies down and the teleporter once again becomes lifeless...

---------------------------------

"Well.. At least we know what it does..."

Wufei blinks, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cave they had somehow appeared in, "Where is it?"

"Don't know... It vanished before we got here. For all I know, it's still at the safe house.."

Anger swells in the Chinese pilot's chest, "Baka! Now we may never get back! How could you loose something that could be our only key home?!"

"It vanished... Or should I say,we vanished around it.. Anyway, I had no choice, because I had a firm grip, but it wanted to stay.." The braided boy shrugs as if the loss of the teleporter was no big deal, then walks deeper into, or farther out of, the tunnel, slipping his sunglasses on.

"How can that baka see in this light with sunglasses on?" Wufei thinks silently to himself, still trying to figure out his surroundings as he turns to see where the other pilots went.

---------------------------------

The darkly clothed Alex Tomson bounds along the path full speed, trying to shake off a very persistent ancient Chinese warrior clone. 

"Can't you take a damn joke, Nata-sama?!"

"I didn't in my last life time, so why should I now?"

"Oh, ha ha....." As she nears a relatively wide, creak cut fissure, the golden brown haired girl pulls out a thick, foot long black stick. "Staff!"

The black stick elongates into a six foot pole. With the skill of a trained pole vaulter, Alex hurdles over the fissure, laughing slightly as the other girl slows down.

"Shows her..." Alex smiles for a few seconds before she notices the slight vibration of the ground.

Rocks fly through the air, causing the black clothed sixteen year old to pivot and lose her balance. Behind her, a stone overpass forms under Flare's feet. "Damn cheater!" the braided woman yells over her shoulder as she ducks into a tunnel in a cliff side, hidden by shrub and other optical illusions.

Darkness instantly shrouds Alex, blinding her. She quickly taps the sunglasses she was wearing and the dark tunnel brightens up in shades of green as they turn into night vision. Tapping them a second time, a few tinges of other colors enter her vision as infrared is added to the night vision. A she passes a red, yellow, and orange blur as she runs past a person..

Grinning, Alex thinks to herself, "I'll let whoever that was handle Flare.. Everybody at HQ understands the little side 'war' Flare and I are battling..."

Chuckling softly, she turns the corner, still running...

---------------------------------

"Where's Duo?"

Quatre looks away from the intriguing rock formation that fascinated him to look at the Wing pilot.

"What?"

"Where's Duo?"

Quatre points toward the way 'the chestnut braid' went when..

He runs past them..

"He's right there.." Quatre says pointlessly as his hair moves in the soft breeze created by the person running..

Then, he thinks to himself as Heero and the others chase after the runner, "It has to be Duo, I mean, who else would have his braid? But it did look longer and a slightly different color then... And he was wasn't wearing boots and a cloak before he.... Nah..." Shrugging, he follows after them.

---------------------------------

"Well... I think I can stop running n-oamf!" Alex's train of thought cuts of abruptly as she gets tackled from behind. "What the...? Get the fuck off me!"

She tries to push her attacker off of her and rips the deactivated sunglasses off of her face. "Why the fuck did you--" She looks around at the strange yet somewhat familiar faces around her. Alarms ring off in her head.

"Damn! Impostors! Knife!" She pulls out the black stick again and it transforms into a deadly blade, which she sticks into the arm to the man who tackled her and looked strangely like one of her friends, and rolled, creating a gash in his arm and escaping his grip at the same time. Bright red blood drips off the blade and she looks at it in shock. "Your human..."

A Chinese man steps forward, his face resentful, yet with a haunted look deep in his eyes, "Of course we are, Onna!" He quickly makes a grab for a sword on the floor, which seemed to be one of many random objects littering the cave, slightly shaken by the fact this mere woman managed to escape the ultimate soldier's grasp...

"Staff..." The knife transforms into a long pole and Alex rams it into Wufei's groin, then up against his lower jaw as he doubles over in pain. He falls onto his back, immobile and moaning in pain.

A younger looking blond boy looks at the other boy next to him, eyes wide in surprise, then looks back at their fallen comrade.

Alex gets out of her fighting stance and stands up straight.

"Your trespassing on restricted grounds... You are all under arrest..."

---------------------------------

Duo looks around the cave as he walks deeper in-

"No.. Farther out.. I'm headed toward the exit of the cave.. Why else would it be getting brighter? But it must be raining out there, though, because that girl seemed to be in a hurry.." He pauses to think, the gears almost visible as they churn in his head, "I wonder if I met her someplace... She looks oddly familiar..." He makes a face then turns around to see where the girl went.

"You thought you could get away..."

A hand falls on his shoulder, turning him to face the person it belongs to. A Chinese girl blinks in surprise and scans him.

"Your not Alex..."

Duo laughs lightly as he looks over his sunglasses. "Of course I'm not! I'm Duo... I'm Shinigami... And you are..?"

The women's eyes narrow and she turns her head away slightly. "I'm Flare... I have some.. Friends that would like to talk to you, "Shinigami"..."

"Eh? Really? And who would tha-" Duo falls to the ground as a rock smashes against the back of his head. Flare kneels down and checks his pulse, and he moans slightly.

She sighs softly, standing slowly and looking at the ceiling of the cave, and a metal stretcher on wheels rises out of the ground. 

"I'm such a baka..."

---------------------------------

Somewhere deeper in the cave, Alex taps a series of symbols onto a pad placed in a stone wall, a gun aimed in a steady, well aimed, yet somehow laid back approach toward the four Gundam pilots. She glances back at the four, glaring at the Chinese man. When he came to, he tried to pin her down so the others could escape. A very heroic thing to do, but it forced her to have to punch him. He was now muttering obscenities to himself as the blond boy tried to stop the blood flow pouring from his nose...

A square in the wall opens, a long haired golden blond girl with a mysterious smile's face digitally projected on it. "Sorry, Alex... Can't let you in.. You have the wrong password..." Someone behind the girl snickers as she says this and her smile widens.

"Your so damn unbelievable, Eden! This is the same password we had this morning when I went out, so don't give me the 'That's the wrong password' bull shit! And if that's Glen behind you guffawing it up, I'll rip his face off and feed it to him!" Alex steps to the side slightly, so Eden could see the Pilots behind her. "Besides, I'm escorting guests... How about you let us in? Hmmn?"

The long haired girl curses softly and an once unseen door hisses open...

---------------------------------

"Well.. This is.. Unusual, to say the least..." A brown haired boy in a wheelchair squints over his glasses at the surly face of Heero Yui, "I mean, five people just appear, as if out of no where, and two of them look like a lost twin of two of us..."

Alex, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, gun still in her hand, puts her arms behind her head as if reclining while looking over glasses while scanning the new comers faces, "Two people? I only have four here, and... Uh.." She closes one eye and looks up in thought "Yo, guy who tackled me, what was your name again?"

The Japanese pilot growls "Heero Yui.." while shooting Alex his 'I-will-kill-you' look.

"Oh, damn... Their names are even similar... Well, Heero here is the only one that really looks like anyone here. The tall, thin guy MAYBE looks an extremely little, itsy bistsy bit like Ton... TigerDragoon.." She glances at Trowa--embarrassed about the near slip up could have given away the real name of her friend-- as his eye brow raises, as if he recognizes the second name (But that's just not possible, is it?), "But that's only in eating and talking habits- He hasn't said a word yet! I have to say he looks nothing like her twi-" 

"It's not him... Flare has contacted us near Entrance 9. She has confronted a lost looking man heading deeper into the cave with a long braid, chestnut colored hair, violet eyes, and dressed in black who called himself Duo "Shinigami" -- he seemed to be just at bad at telling people false names as you are, A-sama. She knocked him out for safety reasons and is bringing him in." Glen takes his glasses off and rubs them against his shirt to make sure he could actually see the look on Alex's face when Duo is brought in, "She'll be here with him any second..."

Heero looks down slightly, muttering a soft 'That baka' under his breath with the closest thing to concern he can look.

"She actually has wings..."

Wufei, looking rather ridiculous holding an ice pack to his swelling chin as he pinches his nose to keep the blood flow down, making his voice rather nasal, snorts at the blond Arab, who's face was slack with awe as he looks at Eden's back as she talks rapidly into a communicator, "They're most likely fake, Qua-" The Altron pilot cuts off as the white, feathered wings on the back of the girl stretch out a little behind her.

Quatre looks over at the gaping Chinese boy with a slightly smug look on his face, "You were saying?" Wufei closes his fly-catcher, blinking as he thinks of how to respond.

The door opens again, and a Chinese woman walks in, dragging a very much awake Duo Maxwell in by the arm, muttering curses in Chinese fowl enough to make Wufei's face turn scarlet.

"No onna should use that kind of language in the presence of men!" he blurts out, sounding similar to Mickey Mouse on helium as his voice heightens in both surprise and anger, "You don't have the right !"

"Oh no... That was a bad move..." Glen wheels quickly out of the room as Flare meets the eyes of the dragon --letting go of Duo's arm as she forgets his presence completely-- then walks over to Wufei and swipes him across the face hard enough to knock the already weakened pilot to the ground.

Alex lets out a heated string of swear words colorful enough to shame a rainbow, reaching for her black transforming stick, and separates the two Chinese warriors from each other as they compete in a powerful fist fight. The women with the wings jumps in, trying to pull her friend Alex out of harms way by the braid while trying to separate Wufei and Flare with her foot.

Duo walks up to Heero, watching the scene playing out before him in awe, and smiles at his koi, flinching ever now and then at the sound of of metal hitting flesh and flesh hitting flesh, the muffled swears, and yelps of pain coming from the four people in the pile. 

"Boy! They really seem to have hit it off well."

---------------------------------

A tall, slender women with a long, black braid starting from the top of her head turns the corner on full throttle and does a neat flip over Glen. She turns on her heal and slides to a stop, worry filling her Asian features as she kneels next to the younger and panting handicapped.

"What's going on in there, Glen?"

The boy takes a deep breath and quickly recollects himself, "One of the trespassers called Flare an onna... Alex and Eden are trying to separate the two right now." The brown haired fourteen year old smiles slightly, finding some humor in what he's saying, "He said that she-- heheh- didn't have --snicker-- the right to swear in--snick-- the presence of--ha! Men--" Glen bursts into laughter, tears running down his cheeks, "You should see it, Lena! It's almost like the old cartoons of the 1900's; Just a dust cloud, a couple fists, yells, the occasional face, and so on--"

"Quit laughing! Flare could end up hurting someone, and the last thing we need is another wound hampering one of our people, or her killing someone before we can interrogate them!" Lena runs into the entrance room, looks at the strange scene, and pulls a gun from behind her, seemingly from no where, "Stop fighting or I'll shoot!" 

The fight freezes as suddenly as someone pressing pause on the VCR, all eyes except Wufei's on the gun, and the true strangeness of the scene is revealed.

Alex, balanced precariously on one foot, starts to tremble and hisses in pain as Eden quickly untangles the braid from her feet so she could stand on her feet instead of on her hands, then falls flat on her face. Flare slowly stands up, letting go of Wufei's now broken arm-- which she had been twisting behind his back while she held him down by straddling the back of his waist-- and bows respectfully towards the leather clad woman with the gun with the air of someone who is just following orders without being threatened, as well as looking unscathed except for one black eye. Wufei scrambles into an upright position, shrugging off Quatre who was trying to help him, and grabs his arm in pain, flinching and drooping slightly, muttering under his breath.

Lena puts the gun back to it's mysterious hiding place, then puts her hand on her forehead and sighs, "Morons... Ok, listen up! I'm going to take all of you to the clinic to tend your wounds. I'm sure you've been checked for weapons.." The Eurasian women glances at a bin containing Heero's gun, Wufei's Sword, another gun coupled with a few throwing knives, and a tea cup. She frowns slightly as Duo quickly swoops down to gather his lock-picking tools from the ground-- scattered when Flare fought Wufei -- and he smiles sheepishly as he stuffs them into his pocket "But, let me be the first to officially welcome you, without beating you to a pulp, to the Terra Radical Elite Head Quarters."

---------------------------------

-Terra Radical Elite clinic, the moon, same day-

Glen rolls away from a computer and smiles at the snarling Wufei, "You're lucky.. She only broke your arm. She's done worse to Alex, and she's one of her closest friends -- They just don't want to admit it... Well, I'll have to set your bone before I can heal it with the MedRay."

Wufei's eyes flash as his welled-up anger trickles out of his ears, "That uncivilized barbarian needs to learn her place! She must not have a single ounce of refinement in her! If she wasn't a women I'd--" warm colors against the stark, cold gray of the rest of the room snares his attention as if he had been caught on a hook. He quickly scans the picture- one of an elegant painting of a Chinese Dragon reclining next to a carp filled pool -- and forgets where he was going with his topic, "Is... Is that a copy?"

Glen turns around and looks at the painting, then takes Wufei's arm and sprays something on it, making some of the feeling go away "Oh, no! That's the original.."

The Altron Pilot purses his lips in thought, "Who could have made such a fine piece of art work."

Glen lowers his head with a sinister and mischievous smile, hiding his eyes in the shadows of his bangs, so only the wicked glint of his glasses could be seen, "That 'uncivilized barbarian' of yours." The fourteen year old pushes suddenly on Wufei's broken arm--

---------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

The three of the four remaining Gundam Pilots jump suddenly as Wuffer's cry, followed by a string of Chinese profanities, echo through the clinic door.

"Le'go! It's not my fault the medicine didn't work as fast as it usually does! Hey! Put me down! Come on, I was only doing my job, and I haven't sealed the bone yet! You'll hurt yourself! Wait a second, I'm handicapped! You can't do this to me! Do you have no honor! I'll sue! I swear! Ack!"

Everyone in the waiting room look at each other with looks of acute puzzlement, then they go back to reading the magazines littering the area..

---------------------------------

End of part one

Scythe: Please review! I want to know wheither I should keep working on this or stick to writing my own stories for (Hopefully) future publishing.

SilverFate: *Looks at her strangely* Why not do both?

Scythe: ¬.¬ I am doing both -- I want to know if I should keep trying to write fanfics...

SilverFate: Ooooooh! Oh'kay!

Scythe: -_- Baka.


End file.
